


Forgiveness

by Remnntaki



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pre-Volume 6 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Yang laughed, “Blake.. We didn’t blame you for anything, the white fang attacking wasn’t your fault we didn’t see it coming! If you just talked to us, you would’ve understood that!”Blake turned away her ears dropping, she hugged her upper arms, “Still, I didn’t think I could face you all again, if not for Sun, I don’t think we’d be talking Yang,"





	Forgiveness

  “What is it Blake?” asked Yang, what was she doing here at this hour, they were leaving the house for the train station tomorrow. So they needed rest.

 

  “I came to talk,” replied the Faunus the pair had strung tension; because of Blake leaving saying nothing to their friend's or Yang. But Yang lets her in.

 

  “Yang, do you hate me?”

 

  Blinking, Yang didn’t answer since she really didn’t know how to answer that question, “debatable” is the only thing the blond says.

 

  “I want to let you know that I’m not leaving again, I promise you that, when we fight I’ll be there," Blake promises.

 

_Heh lair,_ “and how long do you plan on keeping that promise?”

 

  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

  “What do you think it means Blake?” replies Yang, “You show up? After all we’ve been through?” placing her hand on her chest

 

  “I had my own problems I had to deal with after the fall of beacon, I regretted not saying goodbye every day,"

 

  “You could have easily come to our house to see if I was okay, that’s what Weiss did before she left, Ruby stayed with me for a month before she left. All you did was run," that struck a nerve

 

  “Yang, I ran because I was ashamed of myself, I blamed myself for the fall and losing your arm. I ran planning to never come back,"

 

  Yang laughed, “Blake.. We didn’t blame you for anything, the white fang attacking wasn’t your fault we didn’t see it coming! If you just talked to us, you would’ve understood that!”

 

  Blake turned away her ears dropping, she hugged her upper arms, “Still, I didn’t think I could face you all again, if not for Sun, I don’t think we’d be talking Yang,"

 

  Silence fills the room, “I blamed myself for your arm, Ruby told me of the constant panic attacks you’d have. She told me about the one you had while training with your father, you stopped,"

 

  Yang peers down at her metal arm and balls her fist, she sighs, “that was my fault for rushing in without thinking, Blake, I am thankful you’re back and you came to talk,"

 

  “But it will take a while for me to forgive you, I’m sure you understand,"

 

  Blake smiles softly, “I do Yang, I’m just happy to see you all again,”

 

  Yang cracks a tiny smile, the girls hug, after a while Blake pulls away and opens the door, “goodnight Yang,”

 

  “Night Blake”

  



End file.
